1. Technical Field
Aspects according to embodiments of the present invention relate to a polarizing plate, a method of preparing the same and a liquid crystal display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polarizing plates are used to control a direction of oscillation of light in order to visualize display patterns of a liquid crystal display apparatus inside and outside of a liquid crystal cell. Although liquid crystal display apparatuses were initially used in small apparatuses, liquid crystal display apparatuses have recently been used in a wide range of applications, including notebook computers, liquid crystal monitors, liquid crystal color projectors, liquid crystal televisions, navigation systems for vehicles, personal phones, measurement instruments used indoors and outdoors, and the like. For example, liquid crystal monitors and liquid crystal televisions generally employ a high-brightness backlight unit. Thus, a polarizing film included in the polarizing plate should exhibit high performance. The polarizing plate includes a polarizer, and a protective film on one surface of the polarizer for protecting the polarizer. Typically, the protective film is a triacetyl cellulose (TAC) film, which is more expensive than typical polymer films. Therefore, low-priced polymer films including polyethylene terephthalate (PET) films are often used to replace the TAC film. The PET films, however, have high phase difference due to high-magnification elongation for improvement of yield. Moreover, a liquid crystal display apparatus including the PET film can exhibit front and lateral rainbow spots, causing deterioration in image quality.